The Seven Deadly Virtues
by Jungkrook
Summary: When Meliodas is reunited with "Fire", he helps her re-assemble the team of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, who also turned on the kingdom before the holy war, therefor becoming the Seven Deadly Virtues as they were "No different from the sins". The adventure is a long and confusing one, but can the sins and virtues save the people from a huge upcoming threat? Rated T for safety cx
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEYAAAA!  
Back again, re-uploading this story.  
Why?  
Imma bitch ;]**

 _ **Collab with - Writer Fairy 02 - 'w'**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS (NANATSU NO TAIZAI) BUT I OWN THE OTHER CHARACTERS, ALONG WITH WRITER FAIRY 02.**_

The fog was thick and the atmosphere was heavy. The sins were too busy fighting with the newly encountered Gowther, sin of Lust, to notice the strange figure in the tree-tops, watching every move of the sins. They finished the fight quickly as it was no challenge. They strange figure, then found out to be a female, emerged from the trees to meet with the sins, but was stopped by an arrow piercing through her heart. Meliodas noticed, and spun around to face the long, brown haired beauty as she fell to the ground. He ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up and him and smiled. "Fire?" He whispered to her, like he recognised her, and he did. "M-Melly" She said, reaching up to touch him to make sure he was real, but her hand never made it, and just fell, until Meliodas caught it.

"Cap'n?" Ban saw the girl and how horrified Meliodas was.  
"Lets go home" Meliodas said, getting up and still holding the lifeless girl in his arms. They followed Meilodas back to the boar hat, where he placed the girl's hand on the wall, then a door appearing beside her hand. 'Melly' opened the door to reveal a large room with a coffin in it. It wasn't the typical burying coffin, though. It was different because the lid was clear and it looked to furnished to bury. He walked in to the room and placed the girl in the coffin, but she started changing, her hair started to go white with streaks of red, her tattered clothes turned to a long, red gown. Red and white wings shot out of her back, amazing all of the others but Meilodas.  
"What the..?"

 _ **-**_ ** _5 months later -_**

"Cap'n? Is that girl still in there" Ban asked, pointing to the door.  
"Yes" He responded, still working at cleaning the glasses.  
"Are you going to keep her in there forever?"  
"Yes, until needed"  
"Cap'n, please tell us what's on your mind. We're all worried about you, you haven't been your usual self lately."  
"Yeah, Ban's right" said King as he came over.  
"Are you alright lately?" Said Diane peeking in the window.  
"He is simply worried, but for some reason, scared. Tell us, Meliodas, who is she" Said Gowther.

Meliodas looked up at Gowther and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the doors of The Boar Hat slamming open.

"Where is that girl! We know she's here" Shouted two knights as they started walking towards the door that led to the room where the girl was.  
Meliodas got up very quickly and ran into the room and went to the girl. The others got up and went in to see what he was doing, behind the guards. Meliodas had torn the arrow out of the girl and he held it in his hands.  
"You know, Fire. Any day, it's not like their here to get you or anything"  
She slowly sat up and then opened her eyes to reveal an emerald green. She had angry eyes that faced towards the knights, who soon ran away.

She calmed and looked at Meliodas, smiling.  
"Hello, Melly" She said, as she stood up and hugged him.  
"Woah there, Fire, don't stand, you're still weak" He said as she stumbled a bit.  
"Maybe, but I'm still glad to see you, and you, Ban, King, Diane and Gowther" She said and smiled.

Everyone looked astonished at the girl.

"Who are you, anyways" Asked Ban.  
She turned to him.  
"My name is Ava-Rose, but you would know me better as Cherry. I am Patience and the 1st Heavenly Virtue"

As soon as she spoke those words, a mark appeared on her shoulder. It was a mark of a white owl.  
"What's that?" Asked King.  
"Her emblem" Said Diane "It's like ours. But wait, what are you then. You said something about a deadly vir-" She stopped, and looked stunned.  
"I thought they were all dead" said Elizabeth, astonished.  
"That's what we wanted you to think" Said Cherry. "Well, hopefully it's not true. I am actually looking for the rest of the virtues right now"

"We're also looking for the rest of the sins" Said the captain. "How about we help each other?" He said. "Just like the old days" He smiled.  
"But Cap'n" Said Ban. "Her group was made to kill us and it was bounded by magic, if she breaks it..."  
"Not to worry" Explained Cherry. "It's simple really" She looked at Meliodas and said "I vow to help the Sins".

When the words came from her mouth, her white emblem turned a dark crimson, but the shape remained the same.  
"Woah" Said Diane.  
"Won't that dirty your name?" Asked Elizabeth.  
"Not to worry. Oh, I don't believe I've met you before" Said Cherry, smiling as she extended her hand"

"My name's Elizabeth, I'm the third princess of Liones" She said.  
"But you already knew that" Said Melly, smirking at Cherry.  
"Oh shut up you spoil sport" Cherry smiled.

"Miss, may I ask you what relationship you have to Meliodas?" Said Gowther, his glasses sliding down his nose, begging him to push them back up.  
"You should be able to read my mind, or are you just a kind gentleman?" She said.  
"Well? What is it then?" Said King.  
"Well guys, Cherry here is my twin sister"

-=*|*=-

 **TADAA  
This is more acurate cx Soz Fairy Btws cx  
Omg tho Im heartbroken, I just finished Magi and I literaly wanna cry ;-;  
Anyways guyss, see ya later**

Panda outt ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyaaaa :3  
Ik Ik Ive been gone for ages but ITS SUMMER NOWW! YHAAASSS  
And! I am going to England soon so like, ya know, wont be uploading. I wont be uploading much in the summer anyways  
Sorryyyy ;-;  
BUT! You know who will be uploading? Writer Fairy 02 , So check her out! *Stories are a bit different ;-; *  
Enjoy Chp 2!**

"WHAAAAATT" They all said at once.  
Meliodas and Cherry kinda just stood there with an understanding look on their faces.  
"BUT HOW?" Ban exclaimed. "Cap'n you never mentioned once that you had another family member... you know... Alive"  
"She's the only one that Is alive" Melly explained. "Aren't they?" He turned to Cherry.

Cherry lowered her head and nodded. "I was there when... when father died. He was killed by holy knights that came looking for me... He.. He saved my life."  
Cherry stayed like this for about five seconds in silence, then bounced up with a huge smile saying " But that's all in the past now! ".  
"Wait, I'm sorry to budge but I dont feel like we're getting the whole story here" Ban said.

Cherry looked at Ban. "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, could you answer some questions?" He asked her.

She nodded.  
"When me and Melly were young, our mother died, and left me and Melly with our father alone in our house. Our father took it badly and was always annoyed at us for everything. He blamed us a lot for what happened to our mother. Her name was Cordelia, which means "heart of a lion", and my father loved her so much. She was kind and caring and always took care of all of us. One day, Melly left for work at the royal castle, and left me and father alone. He felt really bad looking at me, as I resembled my mother, so he locked himself in his room. One day, I heard a knock on the door, and my father came into my room and made me get into a cabinet and locked it. He slipped the key in and told me to be quiet. He opened the door and Holy kinghts burst in and started searching the house. One went up to my father and shouted 'Where is Cordelia's daughter?!' He said he didnt know and they beat him. After searching the house, they shot my father and left. He looked at the press and I saw him through small grates in the press. He smiled and said 'I'm sorry for blaming you and Melly for Cordelia's death. It's my fault for never letting her go'. 'Father, I...' I said and started crying quietly. 'Don't ever let them find you, Fire..' "

Ban and the others waiting for the story to continue, but Cherry looked like she was struggling a bit.  
"Then...Then he died...right infront of me. I-I didn't leave that cabinet for three days straight, but then I picked up all of my stuff and left. I started a journey to find people to help me kill the Holy knights for what they did. I journeyed very far around and eventually found my six other virtues. We had an idea and we went to the castle and became the holy knights. We finally became the official Seven Heavenly Virtues, but when we heard that you guys were being targeted and why you were doing such things, we left too, because we agreed with you. After a while of fighting, all of us were spread out and lost. To this day, I'm still trying to find my virtues."

"You're virtues?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Yes, I am one of the captains of The Seven Deadly Virtues"  
"One of the captains? Theres more than one?" Asked King.  
"Yes there's two. There's me and there's also Fin-" She stopped and looked alarmed. She dropped a glass of water that Meliodas had given her before and ran out of the room and jumped out of one of the windows.

"Really Fire? Couldn't use a door this time?" Said Meliodas as he followed her out and ran after her, along with the other sins.  
The rain outside was very heavy, like a storm and it was very dark and wet. Melly spotted the unmissable red colour bouncing along far away.  
She ran very fast towards a farm house that was in the middle of no-where. She stopped outside of the door, and hesitated to knock, but she did after a few seconds. Inside the house, you could hear "Coming!" and the floorboards creaking under the person's feet. The door opened to reveal a ginger haired boy, around the same age as Cherry. He had sky blue eyes and an incredible, contagious smile.

"Oh dear, come in, you must be froze-" He was cut off.  
Cherry launched herself at him and hugged him. "Idiot. You know who I am" She said, hugging him harder.

The boy grinned and hugged her back. "Long time no see, Cherry" He said, knowing she was smiling behind on his shoulder.  
"Cherry? You know this guy?" Asked Hawk.  
"Of course. Would you like to introduce yourself?" She turned to him. He smiled.

"I am Finnick, but you can call me Tiger. I am Liberty and the second heavenly virtue." When he spoke those words, the same mark appeared on him but it was a white dog. He glanced at Cherry's arm and saw her mark was crimson, so he said "I vow to help the sins". He said this and then looked aaa bit confused, and looked down at his mark.

"Everything alright?" She said to him. "No but... for some reason... it hurt changing it. Very little pain though" He said. "I wonder," Said Meliodas. "I wonder if it'll get worse for every person who does it. Maybe its the magic punishing you for disobeying it" He said, thoughtfully.  
"I'd say so." Said Cherry. "But if it gets worse... The seventh sin... She will be in a tough spot" Cherry said.  
"Don't worry" said Elizabeth, "I'll help her".  
They all walked back to The Boar Hat in silence.

Tiger sighed. "You really had to drag me out of my house? There's no point of looking for the others, they're all de-"  
"Wrong. They aren't" Said Cherry.  
"Well how do you know?" He said.  
"How many peple do you know that could kill sixth and seventh" She said, turning around to face him, as if it was serious.  
"I see your point, I guess" He said.

"Sixth? Seventh?" Asked Ban.  
"Ya know you're quite silly to be a sin" said Cherry, appearing behind Ban and creeping inffront to grab his nose. He smacked her away but she moved quickly and went back over to Finnick.  
"Watch it girlie" He said, seriously.  
She giggled.  
"Sixth and Seventh are the sixth virtue and the seventh virtue. When we haven't found the virtue, we refer to them by the number in which we have to find them in"  
"You have to stick to an order?" Asked Diane through the window.  
"Yep, we decided this about 7 years ago" Said Cherry. "That if we ever get parted, we must stay put until they are found in the correct order. Actually, I'm pretty sure I saw sixth before, but he disappeared before I could talk to him and tell him to not move"

After that, Ban cooked a meal and they all ate happily, discussing future plans to find the remaining sins and virtues. Then Cherry led Tiger over to the door that her coffin was in and opened the door, but it was different now, there were seven beds, and the room was a octagon *8 sided room* with a bed on each wall and a door on one of the walls. The seven beds were labelled "Cherry", "Tiger", "Third", "Fourth", "Fifth", "Sixth" and "Seventh".

Ban and followed them in along with Meliodas, the others finishing their meals.  
"Well damn. This place changed" Ban said, looking around.  
"How come the other beds don't have the names, but they have the numbers?" Meliodas said.  
"Cause we haven't found them yet. Once they introduce themselves ad vow to the sins, the name appears" Explained Tiger.

Ban wondered around and found a bed with a light blue cover. He chuckled to himself.  
"This bed must belong to such a little child, look, there's a stuffed bear on it. But I do have to say it looks hella comfy" He said, beggining to sit down.  
"BAN!" Exclaimed Tiger.  
"What?" He said, standing up quickly.  
"The last thing on Earth you want to do is mess with Seventh's bed or slag her stuffed animal. Seriously" Tiger spoke very seriously, but Ban didn't really care.  
"What? It looks like a child's bed, what could a child do to me?"  
"You'd be surprised" Said Cherry.  
"Well I'll be the judge of that" Ban said, and sat down.  
"Oh...My...God" Ban said. "This bed is SOO COMFY"

Cherry and Tiger turned around and said in unision "Sorry Seventh, we tried to warn him" and kept making their beds.

 **I wonder what will happen to Ban when 'Seventh' is here cx  
Hope you guys enjoyed the last chp for a while!  
Tried to make it longer than usual, so yh.  
BUT DEFO READ Writer Fairy 02 's story too! Its real good!  
BTW I WATCHED DIABOLIK LOVERS AND HOLY SHIT, WOULD RECOMMEND CX  
But for now, ma ppl, ttyl!**

 **~Panda out**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAYY!**  
 **HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER LIKE OML XD**  
 **But I have returned from the depths of hell to deliver what no one else can deliver**  
 *** Except for Writer Fairy 02 ***  
 **A NEW CHAPTER OF** ** _THE SEVEN DEADLY VIRTUES._**  
 **Hell yeah**

-=*|*=-

On a before silent hill, there was a parked pig and bar, but this time in the middle of no-where. There was also a thick forest surrounding the clearing they were parked in.

"Achoo!"  
"Bless you" Said Melly passing by with a tray of empty glasses that we hadn't got to clean up from a few days ago, as they hadn't been in business since then.  
"Nasty..." Mumbled Gowther.  
"Heard that. YO TIGER! Get out here need my practice please and thanks" Cherry shouted, going outside.

"Well at least you didn't call me-"  
"Make haste, Tigger!" She teased.  
"Ughh" He said.

"Ya really think you can beat me this time, huh Cherry" He said grinning. "I will definitely win this time"  
"I wouldn't bet on it tigger".

They were about 10 meters away from each other and their faces showed they were serious. They were really fighting.  
Ban was about to walk over to Cherry to stop the fight, but Melly stopped him.  
"What are you doing? They'll kill each-"  
"Nah. I think Cherry can handle herself by now. Oh, and they have to do this. It's because Tiger is the second virtue, meaning she found him second, so he's like the Co-Captain and she has more say in things and choices. He clearly wants to take the title, or maybe they just want a bit of fun." Melly said, sounding so calm, while Ban was not, but he went with it.

Tiger made the first move and took out a pack of cards. Cherry then pulled out her weapon, or should I say, weapons. She pulled out her daggers.  
"Aw will you look at that, little red went to war with grandmother's butter knife collection. What a pity." Said Tiger. One of the main reasons he was named after a beast, by the way, was because of his attitude while fighting, it was like he was someone completely different. He loved taunting and teasing the opponents he faced, friend or foe, but that didn't phase Cherry for a single second. She threw her daggers in the air and they all combined to make an iron sword with a black leather grip. She caught the blade and shouted "Fire dwell within me, combine with my sword to create the Swords if Hell!" As soon as she said that, fire shot out of her sword, but she wasn't done. "Wind dwell within me, combine with my flames to create Whirlwind Hell!" The flames were then enveloped in strong, ferocious winds that controlled the fire and made it swirl around her continuously as she gave Tiger a look saying "Your turn".

He got his cards and took the top one and flung in it the air, and it was the card of Luck. When the card came back down, he caught it back-facing inwards. He pulled a sword out that had a white blade with tints of green in it, it looked like marble, and it had a black grip. When he finished taking it out, the card flashed and went into the sword like liquid and stopped right before the grip, and a four-leaf clover appeared where it stopped. When this was done, in a matter of seconds btw, he charged at Cherry.

He swung at her and she blocked easily, but she knew what he was doing. " Don't try to trick me, you know who I am it doesn't work." She said as she plunged her sword through is stomach, the fire and air forming around the sword for extra damage. She pulled it out and said "Fire and air, STOP" And her sword went back to normal.

"That was a good ba-" Tiger started, but stopped. "Can you feel it?" He asked her, seriously.  
"Yep" She said, and they both started running in the same direction.  
"For cryin' out loud, why do they always run?" Said Ban, lazily.  
"I know, right?" Said Melly, then they both ran after the two virtues while the rest were inside.

They kept running until they got to a small clearing with someone lying down in it, he also had a giant stab mark in his stomach. "Third!" Cherry said and she ran to his side and sat beside him. "Oh, third, what did you do? Silly."

A strange figure came out from the trees in all black, but Tiger knew who it was, and so did Cherry. "Please help him" He said to the figure. They extended their hand and healed him, then walked away. "See you soon" Said Tiger.

-x-

He slowly opened his eyes and felt someone was hugging him. "Cherry. Off." He said. "God damn it Third you scared the shit outta us, who the hell do you think you are by getting stabbed? Huh? Explain!" She shouted and scolded him. "Uh I dunno, a victim of a 'murder' maybe?" He said sitting up.  
"Seems you haven't changed" Tiger said, putting down a book he was reading. "Stress?"  
"Yeah, sorry Cher. It's been so frustrating finding out where you guys were. Everyone's answers were "What? They're dead and criminals, stay out of their business" Ugh. I wanted to kill something" He said chuckling at the end.

Elizabeth came in with a tray with water and a towel to put on his head. "Oh, good morning" She said smiling. Everyone outside heard and came in.  
"Feeling better? You were in really bad condition before" said Diane.  
"Yeah, much better. Thanks" he sad to her. "Oh, by the way, I'm Elijah, but you would know me better as Bronze, the Third virtue of Humility" He said that and his emblem appeared on his high right hip. "I vow to help the sins" He said.  
"Ow! What the hell?" He said looking down at the emblem"  
"So it does get worse." Said Tiger. "Mine only hurt a tiny bit"  
"No. Mine felt like being pricked by a needle. Sudden pain, thats all"  
"Oh! This reminds me of something, be right back" Said Cherry leaving the room. Ban followed.

She ran back through the forest and back to the clearing, were there were two men picking on a young woman. 18 maybe.  
"Come on girlie! Just show us a little, thats all!" Said one.  
"Yeah! Just a bit." Said the second.  
"I-I'm sorry. I can't" She said sounding scared.  
"Come on! You don't wanna end up like that other girlie in Riften Dungeon, do you?"  
"Yeah, I heard she was one of the Seven deadlies or something"  
The girl gasped. "Hey, thanks guys" She said smiling. She got out of their grasps and kicked them both in the head, knocking them out.

She had hair that was light lilac and medium length. Her eyes where a beautiful pink colour. She looked at Cherry and Ban and smiled.  
"Well hey there, Cherry" She said with a smile.

They brought the girl back to the Boar Hat and went into their room. "Guys! This is our new friend, M-. Oh hold on, say it yourself or else it won't work" Said Cherry, giggling a bit.  
"Okay, I am Mita, but you would know me better as Mauve, the Fourth virtue of Chastity". When she said that, her mark appeared on her left hand and it was a horse. "I vow to help the sins" She said that, then took a sharp breath in.  
"You okay? Did it hurt?" Asked Bronze.  
"Huh? It hurt you guys too? It kinda felt like someone punched my hand really hard" She said, looking at her hand.

That night everyone had a feast to celebrate that they found more then half of the virtues, but Cherry wasn't with the others, she was out in the clearing, looking at the sky. She wanted to go in but she didn't feel well at all, and it's been awhile since she was alone. She just wanted time to think.

-x-

 _You know, life is pretty sad, you live, you meet people, have a good time, loose some friends but get some more, then I don't know what's worse, you dying and leaving them behind or them dying and leaving you alone. So is it really worth what it is? I mean what would life be with no evil? Would people still die? Would people still turn on you and betray you? The answer is yes. Yes they will. They will because no matter what, people will never change, because you can't change who they are, no matter how hard you try. Why is it so difficult..._

Useless thought's plagued Cherry's mind, so she stopped paying attention, and when Melly passed with a box full of decorations that they were taking down, and she banged into him, but before she did, he lifted the box with one hand and caught his sister with the other.  
"Woah there, Fire. You should watch where you're goin'" He said.  
"Whoops, sorry. Lost in my thoughts." She said, smiling. "But could you get me a glass of water please? Got a bit of a headache"  
"Sure thing, Fire"

At that moment, Ban walked in, and we were the only people in the room, as the others were out hunting.  
"Yo Cap'n, the other sins came back with me but the virtues found something and told us to go ahead" He said, he then saw Cherry there too. "What're you doin here? Gettin a few extra drinks in, huh?"

Just when he said that, pain shot through her head. This was no normal pain though, it was enough to make her grab her head and roll on the ground, shouting. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs until there was no air left. She wanted to pull all of her hair out so the pain would stop. She felt arms wrapping around her. She opened her eyes and saw Ban holding her, looking very worried and she heard Melly drop the glass of water and run over to her. After those thoughts, she blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in her room along with Ban, Melly and Elizabeth, who came back from the market. She had a cold towelette on her forehead and she was in her bed. She went to sit up but Ban stopped her. "Woah there, gal. You're still weak" Thats the first time she had ever heard Ban sounding worried. She smiled. Melly came over and said "You should tell us when you aren't feeling well, because if you don't tell us we can't help you" He said. Then, the virtues came into the room. "Cherry! We have bad news. We found something concerning-" Muave was saying, but she then looked at the sins in the room and looked back at Cherry.

"Go on, it doesn't matter, they can listen, we trust them" Cherry said, while Bronze locked the door.  
"We found something concerning seventh" Muave said.  
"What? What was it?" Cherry asked.  
"She has captured by the Holy Knights"  
"Oh that explains the pain. Go on"  
"She's in Riften Dungeons"  
"Go on."  
"They know-"  
"WAIT! WHAT?"  
"Riften Dungeons in-"  
"No, no, no" She said getting up and walking around, holding her head. "We have to get her out"  
"But we promised to find each other in the order"  
"Sorry Mita, this is really important" Cherry said with concern.  
"Please, Cherry tell us whats wrong. Why can't she stay there, she can handle herself"  
"Yeah, I mean I did" Ban said.  
"Okay! Seventh isn't... she isn't steady"  
"What? As in... brain wise?" Ban said.  
"Ban!" Bronze said.  
"No. She gets... claustrophobic... "  
"Claustrophobic. So much commotion for claustrophobia?" Ban asked.  
"Ban!" Melly said.  
"I said it before and I'll say it again. Don't underestimate seventh. Also, don't fuck with her. The reason I'm concerned is she freaks out when she gets scared. If she wanted, she could destroy the entire dungeon, no, all of Liones if she was pushed enough"

There was silence for a while, after.  
"Cherry, that's not all."  
"What? What else"  
"They know. They know about the curse that you both share"

-=*|*=-

 **OKAY. WAS LONG. IK. BUT**  
 **A** **\- I had to get up to date with Writer Fairy 02's story and**  
 **B** **\- I wanted to give you a long chapter to make up for the time I was gone.**

 **Also excuse any mistakes, I wrote this in about 1 hour and I type quickly and am too lazy to read through it again XD Whoops**  
 **Just a side note Claustrophobia is the fear of small or tight spaces.**  
 **But yeah, hope you enjoyed**

 **~ Panda, out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYY!**  
 **IM BACK EARLIER THAN USUAL.**  
 **Ah well, I just watched Suicide Squad and holy shit do I love Harley XD**  
 **She's literally me xD**  
 **Ah well, Chapter 4! : ))**

"This isn't good at all. Virtues, we're going there now." Said Cherry, lightly pushing the virtues out of the doorway to pass. They were going, and nothing would stop them from getting to Riften Dungeon.  
"Wait a second. You can't go alone. It's a death wish, you're gonna die out there alone" Said Ban following her out.  
"Then come with me" Cherry said as she spun around to face him. "Come or leave me alone. This is really important" She said this, then they opened the door and went into the clearing. She then did something no-one expected.

"Lily! Where are you!" She screamed this at the top of her lungs.  
"Hey calm down would you" Said Ban going over to her.  
"Lily!" She somehow screamed louder.

Nothing happened.

That was until the ground started to shake lightly. Out of the Earth then emerged an oversized black panther, with green eyes that could be seen from a mile away. The panther turned his attention to Cherry and started to walk over to her.  
"See? Look what you've done, Cherry. Lemme handle this" Ban said, as he started to walk in front of Cherry, but she put her arm in front of him to stop him. She put her hand out in the direction that the panther was coming in. The panther walked right in front of the red-head and touched her hand with his face, Cherry then started to pet him.

She turned around to Ban, smiled and said "This is Lily. He answers me when I call for him. He was... A gift" She said, smiling.  
"You look like a jackass, smiling like that. Panther's gonna eat you up" Ban said, teasing her.  
"Okay, back the fuck off. I'm no child" She said, shooting him a death glare.  
"Eeeek!"

"All aboard the Lily Express!" Said Cherry. Bronze, Muave and Tigger mounted along with Cherry. Fire looked at Ban with a convincing look.  
He grunted and got onto Lily, too. The sins and Elizabeth came out of the Boar Hat.  
"We're coming, too" Said Diane.  
"Yeah, we want to help" Said Elizabeth.  
"But, the Boar Hat, who'll take care of it?" Asked Muave.  
"I think she can handle herself" said Hawk.

"Well lucky for yall, Lily has a brother" She patted Lily on his shoulder and then he roared. Another panther came from underground, but this one had blue eyes. Melly, Diane (Shrunken down of course), Gowther and Elizabeth got on the panther, Elizabeth holding Hawk.

"Ready?" Asked Cherry as she looked back at the others.  
They all nodded at her. She turned her head to face forward.

"By the way, his name is Joe" Said Cherry, just before Lily started to dig down from the same place he came from. He created a hole that revealed a tunnel that he then started to run along, Joe following him. They ran for about 20 seconds, before Lily jumped up, Joe following. When they got up, they where outside of Riften Dungeon.

"Nice to meet you, Joe" Said, King, falling off from such a rough ride underground. Muave giggled, then got off. In front of them was a small hill with a door and a small sign saying "Riften Dungeon". Cherry turned and smiled at Lily and Joe. They bowed and walked back into a forest that was opposite the dungeon. "Let's go"

The outside was pretty pathetic, but god was the inside surprising. After walking in the door, there was a small area that was the same level of ground, then in front of the door was a giant hole that was at least 120 meters squared. Along the walls, there was a walkway that slowly went down as it turned, and there were prison cells along the walkway. There were also guards pretty much everywhere.

"Okay, you know where seventh is, Tigger?" Whispered Cherry.  
Tiger closed his eyes and looked like he was focusing. Along with his power to wield a sword made of cards, he also had a connection with beings, as in he could track them, go into their dreams, sort through their memories and more. He walked the walkway until the end in view mode (where its literally and invisible drone with a camera that doesn't exist) and then went through a door at the bottom. He viewed the halls until he got something in one of the rooms that he couldn't access through view mode. It had to be her, right?

"Got a lead. It's in a room but we need to investigate in person. Here's the plan..."

"YO! Guards! A prisoner has escaped!" Shouted Ban at the top of the walkway, holding his arms up.  
"Get down Ban! What're you doing?!" Asked Melly, but it echoed around so the guards heard that, too.  
"God damn it guys, control yourselves or we'll all be chucked into a cell" Exclaimed Diane.  
"Too late for worrying, Diane" Said King as they all stood together and watched a swarm of guards come up the walkway.

"Whoops" Said Melly. They all turned around and went through a passageway that led down to the base of the crater too, but it took way longer. They turned around and saw all the guards following them.

Ban faced forward and chuckled.  
"Ah, a good game of hide and seek tag, lovely. Go get em, Cherry" He said.

Meanwhile 4 hooded figures rushed down the walkway and went through the door that led to the passageways.  
"This one!" Said Tiger running over to a dark-oak door. Yes, this is the one from his vision. Cherry walked in front of the door and put her hand over the lock.  
"No wonder you couldn't get in to the room in vision view, it needs a key to be unlocked" She said. "But fear not, you have a wind wizard on your side" She said as she used wind power and pressure to click the lock and open the door. Inside, there was a small hallway with 2 cells on each side and there was a wooden table at the end of the room and there was a guard sitting at it.

"H-Hey! You shouldn't be-" He said until Bronze shot the man. Muave ran over to the cell on the left and waited for Cherry to unlock the door. Muave, Cherry and Tiger went into the cell, while stayed out with the guard.  
"Ahh how could you shot me? I have a wife and fam-"  
"Shut up I just used a light tranquilliser, you'll fall asleep in three, two" He counted down, and by one, the guard was asleep.

"Oh my god! Fifth?!" Exclaimed Muave. He was on the wall and his arms, legs and neck were chained to the wall and he had a metal bar in his mouth to prevent him from talking. Cherry used her wind to unlock all of the chains and he fell, but the virtues caught him.

"Are you o-"  
"They took her away. Shes gone" He said as he put his head in his hands.  
"What? Who took who?" Asked Tiger.  
"Seventh. They took her away about ten minutes ago, they said nothing about where they were taking her" He said.  
"It's okay, here, lets go out and see what information Tigger can get from the guard" Said Muave, smiling.  
"TIGER!" Shouted Tiger.

Tiger helped Fifth up and they all walked out to Bronze. He noticed a small tag on the cuffs he was wearing that read '841'  
"He's all yours, Tigger"

Tiger got down on his knees and put his hands over the guards head and closed his eyes.  
He started sorting through the guards memories. Yes! He found a memory with her in it, so she was definitely here. He watched it.

 _"Get your nasty little paws off of me you nasty vermin" Said a female voice. What? She sounds like 16, what is she doing here._  
 _"Soldier Canine, this little bitch is yours now." I remember her so clearly, she had this turquoise blue hair and these purply eyes, but her right one was a shade lighter than the other one. She looked young too, and she looked so innocent._  
 _"Soldier?" Asked the commander._  
 _"Yes, sir. You can leave her in my hands." I said. I don't know why, I could not watch someone so innocent looking being beating for information._  
 _"Good, I knew I could count on you" Said the commander as he gave his soldier gave the command to throw her into the cell on the right side. I flinched a bit when she hit the ground._  
 _"Don't be fooled, Soldier, she's a member of the Seven Deadly Virtues, she's not to be trusted, leave her to me, I'll check on her once a day. At ease, soldier" He said as he and his helpers walked out of the room._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" I said to the girl. She sat up and shook a small bit. Is she crying?_  
 _"I just wanna go home" She said, taking gasps of air and sobbing._  
 _"I'm sorry, you can't leave now. I really am sorry" I said. I really didn't feel that sorry if she was a virtue, but she was young, so I wanted to comfort her._  
 _"No. You're not sorry at all you freak" She said, serious again._  
 _"Wha-"_  
 _"See? Now your confused, and annoyed that I didn't believe you, and only now do you understand what you've gotten yourself into. Ah, sweet human emotions" She said and giggled. "Hmm, can almost taste them"_

 _Okay, this is the creepiest child I've ever had, but that god she has those cuffs on that prevent her from using her magic_

 _"Huh? These? These are junk" She said, looking at her cuffs. She gasped and ran up to the bars very close to where I was and grabbed the iron. "Aww, is our hero feeling a bit of fear. Oh, little boy, that's nothing compared to the real me" She said. "You better not get on my bad side, or I'll have to rough you up a bit" She said.'_

 _That's how I met prisoner 787._

 _5 months and a bit later, I was assigned back there, but this time, there were two virtues. One was just in and was here to be tortured to get information. They decided to do it in front of 787 to see if she'd say anything._  
 _They chained prisoner 841 to the wall and started punching him. It felt bad watching, but I knew it was right because of what the Virtues have done in the past._

 _"Wanna speak yet, 841?" Asked the commander. The prisoner looked at him, but didn't speak. He turned around. "How bout you, hun" He said to 787._  
 _"You think I'm gonna say anything?" She said. There was a clear view of the other cell, it was like having a front row seat, and she was chained to the bars to watch. That's when I realised her eyes had gone more blue since they were purply._

 _The commander punched 841 in the face this time and the prisoner screamed with the pain, as the commander had brass knuckles on._  
 _"NO! STOP HURTING HIM!" 787 Screamed. The commander looked entertained and kept punching 841. 787 kept screaming, and she started sinking to the floor, and after a few minutes of screaming, she stopped, and only then did the commander stop._  
 _"Ready to talk yet?" He said to her._  
 _"Sorry, Fifth" She whispered._  
 _"Huh? Didn't hear you, you're gonna have to speak up"_

 _The girl was sitting there with her hair covering her face._  
 _"Uh, sir? We have a problem" Said a soldier, and he pointed out the metal bars were bending and making a hole in each cell. 787 got up and walked through the first hole with her hair still covering her face._  
 _"Men! Prepare to fire!" Said the commander, staying put. She walked into the cell and looked up. She was furious and she looked like she could kill everyone in the blink of an eye._  
 _"FUS RO DAH!" She shouted, and when she did, a blue shock wave emerged from her mouth and pushed all the soldiers against the wall, then they all fell unconscious form banging their heads. She walked over to the commander and picked him up by his neck and glared at him, until she threw him against the bars. She then punched him nonstop in the face and stomach. I called for back-up. This was getting out of hand, very quickly._

 _When backup came in, they went into 841's cell and shot 787 with a tranquilliser. "IT HURTS DOESN'T IT?! Doesn't it..." Just as she faded off, the commander kicked her into the wall. The soldiers picked her up and brought her back over to her cell. The commander took me outside and told me he was going to move 787 to the quarantine area, and they did after they fixed all the bars, but they didn't make it, as there were intruders, so I think she got away and out, but anyways after that, I couldn't really care about the intruders, I just wanted to read my new book, that was until my door opened again to reveal the other virtues._

"Wow" Said Tiger. He explained everything he saw.  
"So she's out and safe? Thank god" Said Cherry. "I think I felt ill before because she got really mad. It's the curse"  
"C'mon, let's get out while we can" Said Bronze.

They all ran out and they met the sins on the way, and they had all the guards after them, too. When the got outside, Cherry whistled and the two panthers came back and they got back to the Boar Hat in no time. When they got back, Fifth introduced himself. "I'm Corey, but you would know me better as Cobalt, I am the fifth virtue of Dilligence" He said this, and a mark of a gorilla appeared on his ankle. "I vow to help the sins. OW!" He said. His mark started to turn red, then purple. He got a bad bruise where the mark is. "God it really is getting worse, isn't it?" Said Cherry with concern in her voice. "Anyways, anyone have any leads on Sixth?"

 **WOW.**  
 **JUST WOW.**  
 **First of all, yes, THAT WAS A SKYRIM REFERENCE AHHH IM SO HAPPY C:**  
 **And no Seventh is not the Dragonborn.**  
 **But this is the first chapter I fully created myself, and I'm so happy with it. I will hopefully be making the next few, too.**  
 **Thanks BB 'w'**  
 **Anyways ttyl Byaa xx**

 **Panda outt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I'm trying to upload more and more chapters now so I actually finish this one and dont leave it for like ever**

 **Not that I've ever done that before tho :/**  
 **Anyways, enjoy :))**

"Cherry" Said Tiger softly and quietly as he hid behind a cover.  
"I'm gonna shoot you, Tigger" Said Cherry, turning in her bed to face upwards and putting her hand over her face. "Time?"  
" Umm... 9 :) " He said, hiding even more.

"Morning, Meliodas" Said Elizabeth coming downstairs.  
"Oh, hey there Eli-"  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SCUT" Screamed Cherry chasing Tiger out of their room. "I'M GONNA PULVERIZE YOU"  
"Take it easy, tiny" Said Ban, getting in front of her.  
"Ya wanna fuckin' go mate?" She said.

Then Ban noticed something, her eyes. The had a slight tint of...red.  
"Are you okay" He asked.  
"Sure, puddin'" She said, giggling to herself. Then she seemed like she realised something and put her hand on her forehead.  
"Sorry. I dunno what happened" She said, exhaling.  
"It's kay"

"Hey, guys. Didn't you say you needed leads to Sixth?" Asked Elizabeth. "Well does anyone have any information?"

"I do" Said a figure behind Elizabeth. She grabbed Elizabeth and began to teleport away. Cherry and Melly ran over and grabbed her feet, but it was too late, she was gone.

"DAMMIT!" Shouted Melly as he slammed his fists on the nearest table. Boy, was he pissed.  
"Guys, we have to go now. She needs us!" Said Diane from outside. She opened the small door and put her hand down facing up, creating a path to her shoulder. The sins got on her left shoulder and the virtues on her right. They made their way into town, where it was havoc. Diane was tripped up by some holy knights, she fell slightly to the right, making all of the virtues fall. Ban rushed to her right shoulder and jumped off.  
"Catch me, Diane!" He shouted, then grabbing Cherry's hand as she was close enough. Cherry used air magic to make the others land safely. She looked up at Ban, who was laying down in Diane's right hand.

"You alright?" He said as he helped her up.  
"Yeah, I'm fi-" She said, then stopped. "Sixth" She said, then looked at Ban again. "I have to go find him"  
"You go, but are you okay to get down?" He asked, concerned.  
"Well, do you think I can?" She said, teasing him.  
"Shut up and leave if you're gonna have that attitude" He said.

She looked hurt, but then put her arms out, and fell back. Ban ran to the edge of the hand and watched as Cherry fell, but she was smiling, so he new she had it under control. She used air magic to create a little cloud to break her fall.  
"Oof" She said on her landing.

She tracked the other virtues and ran to them. They were outside of a hill with a small door.  
"You sensed it too." Said Tiger as Cherry caught up to them at the door.  
"Yeah"

They proceeded in to find a staircase that led down underground, until it came to either a left or right turn.  
"Tiger. View mode please" Said Cherry.  
He nodded and did his thing. He flew down the left hallway as he trusted his stomach instinct. "Left" He said.

They all ran left and met a Holy Knight, who's sword was at the ready. "Ah, the puny virtues have arrived" He said and grinned to himself "This should be fun" He teased. He charged at them with his sword, then Mita emerged from the group. He saw his challenger, then water started swirling around his sword until he stopped running and slashed his sword, and when he did, water shot out from the air he slashed. Mita stopped, too, and crossed her arms and said "Block" and she absorbed the magic, then shot his attack back at him. Then, Mita stepped to a side as Elijah took his aim and fired a few of his cursed bullets. **(The different bullets he had were put into three groups, Cursed, Blessed and Neutral. Cursed were ones that mean to cause damage or put the enemy(ies) at a disadvantage, eg Slowness, Weakness, and more. Blessed were those mainly to be shot at friendlies to enhance physical and mental abilities, like Swiftness or Night Vision. Last but not least, Neutral are the ones mainly used as curse ones, but don't really cause overall damage, a few examples are hallucinations, truth serums or even ones that give the effect that they are in pain. Hope this helped ;) ).** When he fired, all of his bullets missed the target and hit the wall.  
"Awhh. Did you skip your battle classes, little noobie?" He mocked.  
"Oh, but did I?" Asked Elijah. As soon as he said that the bullets that he shot exploded and further injured the man.

Cherry stood in the group at the back, please with her virtues.

"STOP IT!" Screamed a girl, who sounded young, and very fimiliar. She could never forget that voice. "STOP! HE HAS A FAMILY! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Screamed the voice.

Elijah walked up to the man, who was on the floor, lying down, but still conscious. He had ammo meant for killing in his handgun and he was going to kill him.  
"Stop!" Shouted Cherry. Everyone looked at her.  
"Why? He was going to hurt Mita" Said Tyrian.  
Everyone waited from an answer from their leader. Cherry looked down.  
" 'She' told me not to" She said.

Everyone looked surprised. Elijah re-loaded his gun and shot the man. "Sweet dreams" He said. He fired a tranquilliser to put him to sleep.  
"Mita, tend to his wounds, virtues, follow me"

They walked down the passageway and found a cage with a man covered in dried blood in it.  
"Sixth!" They ran over, Cherry opened the lock and she summoned a cloud to carry his limp body on.

They heard a scream. It was Mita.  
They all looked at each other and ran back to Mita.  
"Hold still or it'll be harder!" She said, trying to not show the pain on her face. She had started to heal him, but he woke up. And he stabbed her. In the stomach.

"Mita!"  
Elijah shot him again, but this time in the head. Cobalt ran over to Mita and gently pulled the dagger out of her stomach. She screamed again. He picked her up in his arms and looked at Cherry, quite concerned.  
"Lets keep going" She said. "We'll find the others and ask for a rest." She said. They came to the door and when they opened it...

"Sorry cap'n, your line ends here" Said Ban in a combat pose facing Melly.  
She was furious. She couldn't contain it. Someone was trying to take him away. Again.

"BAN!" She screamed. He looked over and a shiver ran down his back. She was staring into his eyes, more like his soul, with these furious, red eyes that were tearing up, her body enveloped in fire, and he could feel the heat from there.  
"It's the only way to get Elaine back! Get outta my business"  
"The goddesses won't return her! How do you even know they're telling the truth?" She shouted at him, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"What would you know about loosing someone so close to you?" He said, as he started crying too.  
"EVERYTHING, BAN! DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS. YOU THINK YOU KNOW PAIN BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING" She screamed, and when she did, a shock wave of pain was shot out from her body, and he felt it.  
"I watched my mom and dad die, and I nearly lost my best friend, I think I would know" She whispered, but he heard her. She looked serious again and started walking towards him. He shied back a step, but she ran to him, and hugged him, and said "You aren't alone, I know how you feel, but you can't trust those goddesses" She said into his chest.

He cried into her head of beautiful red hair and they stayed like that for a while, then looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
"C'mon, let's all go save Elizabeth together." She said.

They parted ways, and the virtues were met with a problem, a new generation group of three. Behind them, were 10 highly skilled soldiers. Cobalt took Sixth and Mita off to one side to protect them, but no words were said before the battle begun. Cherry and Tiger fought the most powerful new generation, but they were all already turned into their demon forms. During the fight, Tiger asked Cherry "What even are these things? " But she had no idea. She looked over to her right and saw Bronze on his own with two new generations after him and 10 soldiers. "Tiger" She said and signaled him to go over to help. He did and they successfully knocked out one new generation and 7 soldiers. Bronze got kicked to a nearby wall and it made stone collapse from the wall, heading down towards Cobalt and the others, but Cherry used all of her might to protect them and make the stones levitate, but it left her wide open, and a soldier charged at her and swung his sword. It hit something, someone, but not her. She opened her eyes to see Ban standing in front, with the blade in his stomach.

"Ban" She said, smiling.  
"I gotcha, tiny" He said, then punched the man and he flew backwards. He took the sword out of his stomach and threw it away. He turned around to see her and said "Sorry, the others are all gone to get Elizabeth, but I was told to come here to see if you guys were okay, cause we ran into some of these, too, but they were definitely not this powerful".  
"Thanks, she said, before a new generation came over to him. He ran under its legs to get him away from Cherry, who had only now placed the rocks down, and she was exhausted, because she couldn't unlock all of her power limit as the virtues weren't complete. She looked around and saw the two boys fighting really hard, so she thought of something. _I have to, it would save us all, because their trying their utmost, so I must to_. She picked up the sword Ban threw away. Ban looked at her from where he is.  
"What are you doing?" He exclaimed as she slit her wrist, not too deep, but deep enough from blood to emerge, then he screamed:

"PLEASE, HELP ME, AKUMA!"

 **Loved writting this tbh and can't wait for next chapter XD**  
 **I hope you enjoyed the Berry ship (Ban x Cherry) Cause I ship em SOO HARD**  
 **Anyways, whose Akuma?**

 **Panda, out! ^*^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yooo!**  
 **Okay, before you kill me, I have a valid excuse.**

 **School.**

 ***Takes out Clorox***  
 **Oh, but before I die, I just wanna say bye :))**

 **-=*|*=-**

 _"Finn! Finn! Hurry!" She screamed. He knew who she was, well, he knew nothing of her past, only of her present. The little girl in the short, white dress ran along the stone street, barefoot, under the midnight sky._

 _"C'mon! We're gonna miss it" She said, coming back to grab his and and pull him._

 _"Take it easy, Els! I'm coming!" He said back, chuckling. She turned back and gave him a huge smile. They ran hand-in-hand, him wearing his white silk sleep wear shirt, white bottoms and slippers. They ran down the street of houses, each looking quite wealthy. The street had two sides and they were separated by a river surrounded by a small ledge in the path. The girl turned slightly to hop up onto the ledge, while the boy stayed down below to hold her hand and keep her steady. They walked like this until there was a bridge crossing to the other side. She put a hand on his shoulder and jumped down._

 _They crossed the bridge and went down an alley-way and were soon met by a wall. The boy went up to the wall, stepped on a pile of boxes and held out his hands in a cup form to the girl, who smiled and put one foot into his hands. With his help, she leaped up onto the wall. She then started to kneel on the wall. She used one hand to grab onto the wall and the other to reach down for the boy. He grinned and took her hand, both getting up onto the wall. She then got up and walked about five steps to the right when a rock fell from the wall. She began to fall, but the boy caught her and held her to keep her steady until they reached the roof. He knew how clumsy she was, so he was always prepared for the worse case scenarios. She tried to get her knee up onto the roof, but was too short. He put his arms around her and helped her up, then proceeding to get up himself._

 _They carefully walked to the top of the roof they were on and sat on the parting of the roof. This was their favourite spot, as you could get an amazing view of the mountainous scenery that seemed like thousands of miles away and beyond their tiny reach. They sat and talked for what seemed like hours._

 _"Hey, Finn?"_

 _"Yeah, Els?"_

 _"You wouldn't ever lie to me, right?" She looked at him with a very caring smile._

 _"I wouldn't dream of it" He said, smiling to the edges of his face._

 _They smiled at each other and looked into each other's eyes until he broke the silence._

 _"And you would never leave me, right?" He asked her._

 _"I promise I would never, sure, what would I do without you?" She smiled innocently, making a blush creep up on his face._

 _"You wouldn't leave me either, right?" She asked back._

 _"I wouldn't, and if we were ever separated I would look for you until I found you"_

 _They talked for a while longer after that, until they noticed the sun would rise in about an hour, so they rushed back to their meeting point, the castle walls._

 _"Can we meet up again tomorrow night?" She asked him, pouting that he had to leave already. He put his hand on her hand and said_

 _"Definitely" Smiling at her, making her light up too._

 _"Got it!" She said enthusiastically._

 _"Gahh!" He gasped as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his forehead and looking at the clock, it reading 3.26 a.m . He got up and got his fluffy dressing-gown and walking out of the door, very quietly. He heard mumbles from his father's office, and he peeked through a small crack in the door and eavesdropped._

 _"What is the kingdom thinking with these? What are these mutant creatures?" He recognised his father's voice above all others._

 _"Sir, this is a new experiment called the 'New Generations' , a top secret case. Top guards with enhanced strength and speed, and also not too expensive to make." Said a man who looked like a business man, in a fancy shirt and black trousers. His tie honestly pissed him off because of the bright pink colour and his poor eyes this early in the morning._

 _"But aren't we stealing people's lives by injecting them with this serum?" Asked his father._

 _"No, they live a normal life until we activate the serum. They will then kill all of those who oppose. After that, though, sadly they have to be killed, as they are simply weapons but play the biggest part in wars as the only way to kill them is by their weakness, and only the highest ranks of the kingdom know what it is." Said the business man._

 _"And that would be..?" Asked his mother, who sat alongside his father._

 _"The palm of their demon hands. Their right one to be specific"_

 _His parents looked confused._

 _"Really, the palms?"_

 _From that point on everything went black._

-x-

"AKUMA!" Screamed a familiar voice.

"Cherry? What's wrong"

Familiar voices. Get up, Tiger. He opened his eyes and saw that Cherry was on the ground, crying and screaming "AKUMA!", while Ban was comforting her and protecting her. He looked to his left and Cobalt with Mita and Sixth. Bronze was over to the far right, shooting at all of the enemies. Why am I on the ground, he thought to himself, then he remembered that the first time Cherry screamed 'Akuma', he got distracted and punched against a wall, and knocked out. He then remembered his dreams. One of his abilities was his dreams would give him a riddle about the future or hidden clues about an upcoming task, but he supposed the first one was just a memory, not a prediction. She was dead, after all. No! Stop thinking about that! He thought as he sniffed a bit, but then got up slowly and brushed himself off.

"Card of the joker! Lend me strength!" He exclaimed. Cherry and Ban then noticed he was awake again.A green sword appeared in his hand, with a red grip and he began to run towards the new generation that was approaching Ban and Cherry. He then ran in front of the new generation with his sword at the ready.

"Tigger.." Cherry said, mid cry and wiping her tears, She had to be strong for her virtues.

The new generation extended their arm and his palm went straight for Tiger, but it was too late. The hand hit him, but he turned to particles and reappeared about 10 meters to the left, were this time he was ready for the still approaching hand. He readied his blade and pierced his palm, at that moment, the new generation stopped moving and started turning to stone. Then he remembered something.

"After their palm is punctured, they turn to stone so they will either always be remembered for the fighters they were, or they can be destroyed and forgotten, it really depends on how cruel you are" Said the business man from his dreams.

After it turned to stone, his sword transformed back into a card that he put back into his pocket. He turned and went back to Cherry and Ban. Tiger was about to speak, but then Cherry interrupted.

"Tigger! Behind you!"

He spun around to see two soldiers still alive and swinging. It was too late. He couldn't defend. Out of nowhere an arrow comes at such a speed that it knocked both swords back a bit, making them miss Tiger. A figure jumped down from on top of the wall about a kilometre away and started to approach them at an incredible speed and made it there by the time the soldiers made a second swing, and defended Tiger a second time by blocking their swords with the iron armour on her arms.

"Sorry I'm late, Master. Akuma was busy at the moment, so she couldn't make it, but I am very honoured to serve you" Said the figure. It was a girl that looked about 19 and had shoulder length, light blonde hair. She wore a black top with white straps and white unattached sleeves that puffed out at the ends. She also wore a black skirt and white shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and from the back, she looked very normal.

"Thanks for coming Kat." Said Cherry from behind, Tiger now standing beside her.

'Kat' turned around to face the three and smile, and Ban and Tiger were astonished with what they saw. Her eyes.. they were this amazing golden colour and her face was... honestly adorable, with all of her freckles and super long eyelashes. She turned back around and kneed one of the soldiers in the stomach and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Bronze took out the second one from afar with a tranquilliser. Bronze came over and they all went over to Cobalt, Mita and Sixth. Mita was now awake and healed and was currently healing Sixth. He started to wake up slightly and then saw everyone.

"Wait what?! What are you doing here?" He sat up quickly and looked at all of his comrades, extremely surprised.

"Welcome back, bud" Said Tiger, patting him on the back.

"Hey! Oh some new faces. Well I'm Hugo, but you would know me better as Tyrian, I am the sixth virtue of Chastity" He said this and his mark of a crane appeared on his shoulder blade.

"Ah, hey Cobalt. I'm Ban, of the seven deadly sins" He said.

"Okay, I vow to help the sins" He said, then looked at his shoulder blade. A large cut sliced down his shoulder blade and straight through his cut as it went farther down. Blood started to come out of the wound, but it was nothing life threatening.

"Jesus, what the hell is this?"

"The curse is punishing us for going against our orders and helping the sins instead of killing them" Said Mita, still healing Tyrian.

Everyone talked to Cobalt, but Kat walked over to Cherry.

"We need to talk".

 ***Chug Chug Chug***

 **Anyways I loved the flashbacks and writing them tbh XD Idk I'm weird.**

 **Kay well byee**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAYY.  
This is gon be a shorter chapter but ah well XD**  
 **Hope yee enjoy and btw Im having a wonderful time at school ;)**

"What is it?" Asked Cherry, both of them slightly separating from the rest of the group.  
"It's the reason Seventh couldn't make it today" Kat said, her golden eyes filled with worry.  
"Is everything okay there?"  
"Yeah, but Seventh has a bad feeling. Seventh feels like something wrong will happen in the town she's in. By the way, she's in Soona at the moment"  
"Soona? As in Soona and Belle? The touching countries?" Asked Cherry.  
"Yeah. She feels it'll happen soon, so she sent me with this message" Kat said. Her eyes looked into Cherry's and gave her Seventh's message telepathically.

Cherry sorted through the message and then smiled and nodded at Kat.

"Yo, guys. You guys okay?" Tiger said as he came over.  
Kat looked at Tiger and smiled. Tiger felt a slight shiver run down his back, and he didn't know why.  
"Nothin, just catching up, ain't that right, Kat?"  
"Yeah. Kat hasn't seen Cherry in aaaages~" Kat said.

"Well any news about Seventh?" Asked Tiger, looking at Cherry.  
"Yeah. She's in Soona." Said Cherry, turning to Tiger  
"S-Soona?" He asked.  
"Yeah. You been there before? I heard theres a gorgeous river going through the town and great views!" Said Cherry, sounding excited. "Ah~ Finally a holiday"  
"Never been there." Said Tiger, looking a bit sombre. "But I've always wondered what it was really like."  
"Here we should go back and see if we can find out something about whats happening. One of the guards said something about a cellar, apparently two lefts and a right from over there" Said Cherry pointing down a street. "Kat, you up for taggin' along?"  
"Kat would be honored" Said Kat

They all made their way to the cellar, and surprisingly, the guard was telling the truth. The cellar was right in front of them, and so were the sins.  
"Hey, Cherry" Said Ban.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" She asked.  
"Oh, nothing much really, we were just about to-"  
"ARGHH!" Both Jerico and Guila screamed together. They both fell to the ground in excruciating pain and continued to scream. Gowther ran over to Guila and tried to see what was wrong. Then it happened. All eyes were on Jerico. No, it wasn't Jerico, it was her demon blood. It had taken over.

"Like my new toys?" Asked Hendrickson.  
"It was you" Said Meliodas with a rotten sound in his voice, the hate showing.  
"You bastard" Whispered Cherry.  
"What a little potty mouth" He said flashing over to Cherry and grabbing her by the neck. Kat ran over, jumped and aimed for his face, but he caught her leg and twisted it, leaving her to fall to the ground and give him a death glare.

Hendrickson felt a trickle of water go down his back and squirmed uncomfortably, giving Cherry the chance to get out of his grip and land a hit on him.  
Cherry got Kat by the hand and retreated about 10 steps away from him.

"Thanks" Said Kat.

After that, they all tried to fight and use all they could, but they knew the one that would defeat Hendrickson was Meliodas, including himself.  
"Gowther, tell everyone the plan please."  
"Yes."  
Everyone was given the message.  
There were many things going around in Cherry's head, many of worry and fright, and some confusion, too.

"I don't know about this, you guys."

 **Yhass**  
 **Tis done XD**  
 **But yeah can't wait til they find Seventh Btw**  
 **'Buzzin'**  
 **:)) Anyways Byaa**

 **Panda outt x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyaa guys XD**  
 **Tbh this chp is copied and pasted from Fairy's story xD**  
 **Whoopsie**  
 **Anyways, enjoy**

"So are you two together or something?" Cherry sighed at her brother, he was so blunt when he was drunk.

"Oh, shut up, what about you and Elizabeth, huh?" He laughed.

"Touché." Cherry laughed. Ban started to make his way over, she sighed, he is probably drunk too!

"Well, hello, hello, hello." There was a slight slur in his words, but not as bad as Meliodas.

"So when's the wedding." Melly burst out laughing at his own comment, Cherry hid my face in her hands, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Shut up!" She hissed and rose from her seat. "I'm just gonna get something to eat." She walked away before the could stop me. Cherry walked into the kitchen and placed her burning face against the cool tile of the wall. _God, that was embarrassing. Mental note, kill my brother when he is sober enough to remember!_

"You ok?" She spun around to see Ban at the door. She plastered a fake smile onto her face.

"Just fine!" He raised an eyebrow, he didn't believe her, she dropped her fake smile and rested her face against the wall again. "Sorry about Melly, he likes to make stuff up when he's-" She was cut off by Ban turning her to face him. He placed his hand on her burning cheek and her eyes widened as he looked into them, we stayed there for a moment before he broke the silence.

"I think I am falling in love with you." He leaned in but Cherry stopped him. He was shocked.

"You're only saying that cause your drunk! Nothing more." She was fighting back tears. She looked down at the ground, letting tears falling , he pulled her head back up and she avoided eye contact. He wiped the tears falling, and she allowed herself to look at him. He looked into her eyes, no, her soul. He saw the pain in her eyes, but he also saw the beauty, he saw the friends she lost and the friends she made. He saw it all, he saw why she doesn't like trusting new people. He opened his mouth and said something that made her eyes widen.

"I haven't had a single drink all night." Before she could even comprehend what he hand just said, his lips touched hers, it was gentle but it took her breath away, he broke free only to be pushed back in by her hands, this time, there was passion, his tongue slid into her mouth, we were both fighting for dominance but she eventually let my body fall to him, he hand wrapped around her waist, the other holding her neck and her hand on his shoulder and her other in his hair. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, their eyes transfixed to look into each other. He placed his forehead against Cherry's.

"I'm falling in love with you too." He looked into her eyes again. She smiled. She heard someone cough to my left and she felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She looked over to see King standing there, a shocked look on his face, it was quickly replaced by rage, and Cherry knew why. "I'm sorry, I should-"

"What about Elaine?!" At the mention of her name, she wanted to die.

"Stop," She whispered.

"What."

"Stop, I can't do screaming, I can't break up more people I can't ruin your lives too!" By the end Cherry was screaming, she pushed Ban away and ran out of the kitchen, the virtues were at the door, along with the others sins, tears were falling down her face as she pushed past them and into her room. She locked the door behind her. She flopped on her bed and cried. Cherry was destroying someone's life, again. She clutched the necklace that hung around her neck as the past began to play itself in her mind. Memories of who she was, of who she hurt, and hose who she let in, only to have them break her. There was one person, besides her brother, who never hurt her, intentionally that is. But he did hurt her, in fact, he broke her. But he has never tried to stop piecing her back together. _Rest in Piece... Mathew._

 **Okay so if theres any I, my or anything like that I apologize as it was written in Cherry's Pov.  
Anyways this tells us a lot bout Berry, huh? ;)  
Sayonara**

 **Panda outt**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyaa**  
 **How yall doin**  
 **Pretty fine for me XD**  
 **Thats it tbh**

 **Bye.**

"Ugh. I'm so hungover." Said Diane, coming into the bar area and sitting at the bar.

"Well, it's your fault for having a low tolerance to alcohol" Said Melly from behind the bar, winking at Diane and making her blush.  
"But seriously, last night was soo fun" Said Tiger coming into the room."Yeah, fun for some. Fuck off" Said Bronze leaning over a bucket filled with his own sick. "BLERGH!" He threw up again.  
"God fukin' dammit Bronze, theres a bathroom for a reason"  
"Maybe he needs company to share his experiences." Said Cobalt coming in.  
"Ah guys, you're so mean to poor Bronze" Said Muave coming in and grinning to helself, patting Bronze on the back.

The guys grouped together and Cobalt whispered "Why does Bronze always get all of the fun"  
"PERVERT" Screamed Tiger, Tyrian, Bronze and Muave.  
"What?" Said Cobalt innocently.  
"Guys, we're here" Said Melly

Everyone went outside onto Hawk's mom's back and looked at the town. It was gorgeous and it had these creamy stone paths with lovely, tall, white houses with cherry golden trims. There was a gorgeous river that was sparkling and at the back of the town there was a lake with a forest on the left and a beautiful background.

Muave breathed in and out. "Ahh. Definitely a vacation place"  
"Yeah. We'll let you out here. Go find her" Said Melly, coming out to the others.  
"Alrighty then"  
One by one, all the virtues jumped down off of the giant pig and landed right outside of the town.

"Woow"  
The town was gorgeous at this angle, so clean and perfect.  
"We should start looking straight away" Said Muave.  
"Guys, we kinda left Cherry behind with the others at the Boar Hat" Said Cobalt.  
"Well since Tiger isn't saying anything, I will be the First for today. Okay, Tiger?"  
"Hmm"  
"Okay. We will start by going to the left of the town, alright?" Muave said. "From there on, we will move right"

"Guys, if it's okay with you, Imma go for a walk, I don't feel too well" Said Tiger  
"U-Uhm... Sure. You can get info from where you are"  
With that me started to mosey away.

-x-

The trees fluttered with nostalgia. He remembered it, how could he forget. He looked at a sweet shop as he walked.  
 _"Hey, Fin! Look! We can get some poppets!"_

He shook off the memory. _Not now. Not here._ He looked at his watch. Somehow he had walking around for about 10 minutes. He felt a bit thirsty, so he went to the bar, The White Rabbit. He had many memories of this place. He went up and sat at the bar.  
"Now look here, a new face. What can I get ya hun" Said the busty barmaid. Something told Tiger that she was interested in him.  
"Just water"  
"Is that _all_ you want?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Hmm. No fun at all. I need to move to a town with more action." He got the glass of water and placed it in front of him.  
In his mind, he heard Muave.  
 _Tigger? We found her. Go to the sweet shop called. Wait. Uh... The White Rabbit. Yeah. See you here when you can come.  
_ Muave always loved using her telepathy.

He took a sip, then someone came up beside him.  
"Orange please" She said. He glanced her way, to see a young girl with long blonde hair and two icy blue eyes, but he saw kindness in them. She glanced over at him and they made eye-contact. She smiled.  
"You seem new around here. Well welcome to Soona" She said, with a cute smile.  
"Y-Yeah. Thanks" He said, smiling.  
The barmaid placed the glass of orange juice in front of her and collected the coins the girl had placed. "Keep the change"

"Well, not many people visit here, to be honest, so why did you decide to come, if I may ask" She asked, turning to him.  
"I don't think you wanna know" He said.  
"Ah go on. I do"  
"Well, if you really wanna know, I'm looking for the Seventh Heavenly Virtue." He said. At this point he didn't care.  
She stopped. He looked at her and saw she looked at her orange juice.  
"Any luck?" She asked.  
"Well, yeah. We've already found her. Apparently she was practically screaming out to be found" He said.

There was a pause.  
"Please take me with you to meet her." She said. Tiger turned to her, a bit shocked.  
"Um.. okay?" He said.

-x-

"Ah! Tigger! You made it" Said Muave.  
"Tiger."  
"Oh, you brought someone with you" She said.  
"Well everyone must want to see the magnificent Seventh"  
Muave cleared her throat. "Well, 'Seventh'. This is Tiger"  
"Yep. I'd remember your cute face anywhere." She said, giggling to herself.  
"Uh.. Guys? Guards approaching. We'd better go somewhere to hide.

"Ah! I know. Let's go to my base." Said Seventh. "C'mon! This was. You can come too, _peasant_ "  
They went to the lake. Seventh turned to the rest, held out her palm and closed her eyes. She opened them and smiled.  
"Now you can all breathe underwater. Hope you can all swim." She said that, then dove into the lake. The others followed. They all had an invisible bubble around their head, so it looked like they were just swimming, but they say very clearly. They swam for a good 20 minutes until they went through a barrier and saw Seventh go down to a giant rock. She pushed a secret button and a hole opened up in the ground. She looked at the virtues and signalled them to go down it. They all went down, one by one, and all fell into a room with a giant basin of water. They all went in, except for the girl Tiger met at the bar. She fell into the giant basin. The top sealed and she was stuck in there. Tiger got up and ran to the glass and put his hands up against it. She swam over to his hands and started to bang on the glass, each pound getting smaller as she had no more strength and went unconscious. She slowly started to float away.

Tiger turned to Seventh and gave her a sour look.  
"Why did you kill an innocent person?" He said, very sternly.  
"Innocent? Oh please! It was all an act. Did you not see her fake ass smile?"  
"That's a lie! Her smile was real! She wanted to meet you, and you just go off and kill her for no reason?"  
"She was a threat to us."  
"In what way?" He asked. He was so pissed.  
"She could have spread all of our secrets!"

"You mean _our_ secrets" Said Cherry, coming in from another door.  
"Cherry?"  
"Step away from her. That's not Seventh" She said.

"How dare you say that to me. What evidence do you have that I'm not Seventh"  
"First of all, she isn't a bitch, like you. Second, before you went into the lake, you had to give yourself a mask so that you could breathe. Seventh can breathe under water."  
"Why would you say that? I casted 7 spells" She said.  
"Yes. You did." Cherry pointed at Tiger's acquaintance. "You didn't give her a mask, though" She said.  
"That's absurd-"  
"They all, including you, still have masks on. Do you think she would be drowning right now?"

'Seventh' stayed silent.  
"How dare you. How dare you waltz into my home and accuse me of random things. If I amen't Seventh, who is?"  
Cherry pointed at the girl in the basin.  
"No, that's not her, you said she could breathe under water."

"You really think a bit of water could kill me?"

 **-=*|*=-**

 **Tadaaaa**  
 **Bigger chp now XD**  
 **Im happy :))**  
 **Getting less and less things to say.**  
 **Shit**  
 **Fml**  
 **Sayonara**

 **Panda Outt : ))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy!**  
 **:)**  
 **How are ya.**  
 **I'm horrible. xD**

 **Also, FINALLY.**  
 **SEVENTH.**  
 ***Clears throat***  
 **Shall we continue?**

 **-=*|*=-**

"W-What the fuck? I drowned you! No person can survive that!" Said the woman.  
Seventh floated until she was upright, her hair covering her face and making her still look unconscious. She put her hand out, palm facing out and then the glass began to shatter. It broke and glass flew everywhere, and cut the woman on the face.  
"Bitch"  
The girl walked out of the basin and looked out from between her wet hair.  
"Never underestimate me." She said, making a shiver run down everyone's back.  
"W-What?" The woman looked at her hand. She was shaking with fear. "H-How can a mere child make me shake and be scared"

Seventh's eyes widened. "What did you say?"  
"Guys, run!" Said Cherry.  
All the virtues ran out to the door that Cherry came from and hid behind the door.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" With that scream, the ground shook and you could hear the woman scream followed by a splat. Cherry ran back over to Seventh and grabbed her arms.  
"Lemme at her! DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE CALLED MEE? : ( "  
"Calm!" Said Cherry, and as soon as she said it, Seventh stopped struggling and muttered something. Cherry let her go and Seventh turned to her and smiled.

"Long time no see, Lee" Said Seventh, giggling. "And you guys, too" She said, looking behind Cherry, where the others were walking out.  
"Heyaa" Said Muave as she smiled.  
"Yoo"  
"Ohayou"

Seventh grinned. "Finally reunited"  
"Nice disguise by the way. It was enough to fool my virtues" Giggled Cherry.  
"Oh yeah. My name is Maya, also known as Luna. I am the Seventh and last virtue of Abstinence"  
When she said this, she started to shimmer. Her hair was now in a messy bun on the top of her head and was a light mint with a hint of blue. Her left eye turned light blue and her right a slightly darker shade of blue. She also now had more prominent canines. She had a black choker on that was like a tied ribbon and she wore a sleeve-less white and black top with unattached sleeves and a red sleeveless jacket. Her shorts were black and high waisted. She looked like a young girl now that was about 16.

She turned back to the woman and walked over to her, as she was now sitting up against the wall and staring at Luna with a terrified look on her face. Luna crouched and looked down. She looked up and smiled at the woman.  
"Sorry about that, I get a bit annoyed when people call me a ch-ch... That" She said. She saw the woman had a small cut on her stomach.  
"Oh Shit, sorry" Said Luna, grabbing and tearing off her right sleeve and ripping it and placed it around the wound and tied it.  
"It'll heal soon, kay" She said, then smiled. "Here" She said holding out her hand.

"What is she doing?" Asked Cobalt.  
"It's her virtue. She's really generous and cares about others" Said Cherry, smiling at Luna coming over with the woman's arm over her shoulder.  
"Okay, put me down, it's embarrassing" Said the woman. "I'll walk home by myself"  
"Yeah, when you give us answers. Why were you pretending to be Luna?" Asked Bronze.  
"W-Well.." She said. "I was told to by superiors to lure the Seven Heavenly Virtues to Soona" She looked down.  
"Well, you succeeded" He said, with a straight and serious face.

After that, they let her walk home.  
"Byaa" Luna waved and smiled. She turned around and the others looked at her.  
"How long have you been here?" Asked Tiger.  
"Uhm.." She thought for a second. "I dunno. A pretty long time. It's really nice here. But I live just over there" She pointed to the right.

"Luna. That's a forest"  
"Yeah." She said as if it were obvious.  
"Here, lets go back to the Boar Hat. They're probably waiting for us" Said Cherry.  
"Kayy"

They all walked back to where Muave was told by Merlin. They walked through the streets, they all had chats, except for Luna and Tiger, who stayed completely silent. They walked in front of the castle and Tiger stopped and looked up at the wall.

"You!" Said a female voice.  
"Huh?" Cherry stopped and looked at the woman in the long, purple, silk dress.  
"IT'S YOU!" She screamed. Tiger ran up to the rest to see what was happening.  
"YOU TOOK MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME, YOU BITCH. GIVE HIM BACK!" She shouted. Tiger's eyes widened. Her eyes met with his.

"Finnick?"

 **-=*|*=-**

 **WAHH**  
 **PLOT TWIST AND CLIFF HANGER**  
 **FTW**  
 **Yeah.**  
 **YEAH!**  
 **Okay Bya xx**

 **Panda out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess who's back.**

 **Back again.  
Sorry :')  
I get straight into dis**

 **-=*|*=-**

He heard a gasp from behind.

"You...you're alright" Said the princess called Suzanne, or as closer people knew her, Suzie.  
"I knew it was you!" She screamed at Cherry and pulled out a small dagger and launched at the girl.  
"Akuma" Cherry said. Luna gasped like she was caught in deep thought until then.

The blade flew through the air, but it was too slow. Luna appeared next to Cherry and caught the knife. She looked up at the princess.  
"Don't you dare lay your dirty ass hands on Lee" She said, a death glare. Her eyes sparkled and she turned around to "Lee".  
"THAT WAS PERFECT, RIGHT? DID YOU SEE HOW COOL THAT WAS" She sounded so proud of her self. Cherry sweat dropped.  
"Yeah, it was great until you turned around to me" She giggled at the young girl's stupidity.

"Stop playing jokes with me!" Shouted the princess, pushing the knife further, but it wouldn't budge out of Luna's hand. Luna turned to her.  
"I was serious about what I said, princess" She explained as she gave a light push to the blade, but enough to send the princess back two or three steps. Suzie looked at her brother.  
"This empire has been in the dirt because you were so selfish and left father before the assigned and planned marriage. How dare you defy his orders! He kept you alive for years, and gave you a home, you're so low, Finnick" She said that as if she's always hated him. "You disgust me"

It hurt him, but she didn't care. He deserved it, sure, when did he not? He was a selfish child who couldn't even obey his father's orders, what a low-life. She really did hate him, though. She hated him for all of the attention his mother used to give him because he was the only boy she had. Her father got jealous, too, and ended up murdering their mother one night when he was drunk, but not once has he ever regretted it. No one in the kingdom even had a problem with it. Stupid.

"Stop it" Luna whispered. Suzie looked up, knocked out of her thoughts. "Excuse-"  
"Just shut up. How dare you treat my friend as if he's dirt, you horrible noble. If you disagree with his or anyone's opinion, complain to me about it, I dare you" Boy, did Luna look pissed. Tiger looked up, tears in his eyes at Luna. She always stood up for him, he knew it.

"You know what, this is a waste of time" Said Tiger. He looked up at his sister and smirked, then looked at his new family. "Let's go home, guys"  
"No..NO WAIT! FATHER WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" She screamed as they all walked away and back to the sins. "Guards! Go get my brother" They heard her faintly shout in the background, but they were well gone by then. They walked out of the town walls and up the small hill on the left to the town and saw the small tavern surrounded by the forest. They opened the door to be greeted by all of the sins, but Ban.

"Welcome back guys!" Said Diane, smiling.  
"Ooh!~ Look at the newbie" Said King.  
"Hmm? Did I just hear you correctly?" She glared at him. He gulped. "N-No"  
"Good."  
"Ohh! You're really pretty. What's your name?" Said Elizabeth coming over to Luna.  
Luna had a huge smile and cute little red cheeks. "The name's Luna" She giggled.  
"Ah.. Luna! That's great. So tell me-"

Cherry walked over to her brother. "Ban"?"  
"In his room" He said to her. She nodded and started to make her way over to his room. She knocked on his door.  
"Hmm" He said. She opened the door, revealing a certain white-haired man on his bed, packing a bag.

Her heart stopped. "Y-You're leaving?" She said, her voice breaking halfway through. He looked up at her.  
"Y-Yeah, I have to go to -"  
She would listen to no more. She turned and ran out of the boar hat and into the forest, darkness engulfing the fire in her hair as she started to bland with the scene as she ran deeper and deeper. Ban got up, but a figure appeared at the doorway.

She cried so much as she ran. She could handle loosing someone she cared about again. She reached a clearing, and collapsed crying and winging to herself. How could a single scene affect her so much? She was just so... fragile. She wanted someone, anyone, just to come over to her and tell her everything was going to be alright. She waited for a moment.

Silence

It killed her. She was going to be alone again, right? Just like before...  
"CHERRY!" She knew that voice. He sprinted to about 5 meters away from her. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.  
"How did you-?"  
"I'm just gonna go back and put the kettle on" Said Luna from behind Ban. Luna giggled to herself. Cherry gave her the "Fuck you", yet "Thanks" look.

He approached her and sat along with her on the ground.  
"I'm s-"  
"No. I'm talking first." He said to her. She nodded.  
"I'm sorry. I need to go and find some information, but I won't be long, and that's a promise, you know why I'm so keen on taking as little time as possible?"He said. She shrugged. "This is why" He slowly glided and navigated his lips towards hers, and planted a sweet peck on her lips. He back off a tiny bit and looked her in the eyes. He went again, but this one longer, soft and smooth. Their lips moved in sync, lie a royal waltz, full of love from both sides. He cupped her face and she grabbed his uncontrollable locks of white. They parted and looked into each other's eyes, their likes chapped and cheeks flushed. They touched foreheads.

"You mean the world to me, Cherry. I hate to be leaving, but I have to. I swear, I'll be back, and when I am, you'll definitely be mine" He told her.  
"T-Thanks" She said, her blush increasing.

They walked up to the boar hat and opened the door to reveal Luna behind the bar, everyone else in bed, but Luna brewing two cups of tea and one of hot chocolate. She looked at the two and placed two cups of tea on the counter. She picked up her hot chocolate and met eyes with Ban for a second and smirked at him. "Oyasumi~" She said, going into her room.

"Wow." They looked at each other. "Just as she planned it, I bet"

-.-.-

Ban stepped on the unsteady rock, slipped a bit, but nothing would stop him from going home. It had been a while since he had been home, but nothing over 3 months. He finally saw the building he loved so much. He stopped in front of the door and exhaled. He pushed the door open. As soon as he did, Cherry's door shut.

"Ban!" Shouted all of the sins at once. The virtues were there, too, all but Cherry and Luna. They had their greetings and welcomes.  
"Where's Cherry?" He asked Meliodas.  
"In her room" He said.

Ban walked over to the door and was about to knock, but instead just pushed the door open. What he saw he didn't expect nor was he ready for. At all.

Inside, the room was dark and there were blood splatters on the wall, and the only being in there was Luna, facing the opposite wall and her clothes tattered. She looked back at him. She looked weak and drained. She was covered in blood and her eyes were closing.  
"B-Ban" She said as she began to fall, but didn't make it. He caught her.  
"Luna! What happened? Where's Cherry?!" He screamed. Tiger peeked in the door and then opened it fully.  
"No.." He ran beside the girl and knelled, taking her into his arms. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"S-Save..."  
"What?"  
"S-ave... Her.."

That's the last thing she said before she fell unconscious

 **ARGHH LOVE THIS STORYY :')**

 **Whadya think ? I honestly loved writing this so much**  
 **Hope ye enjoyed it too :))**

 **Panda out**


End file.
